


Unexpected Affection

by elleliteration



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies RPF
Genre: AU, Executive!Tom, F/M, Hooker!Chris, Orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-09
Updated: 2012-10-09
Packaged: 2017-11-15 22:58:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elleliteration/pseuds/elleliteration
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom has been working long hours and wants some company for the night, and finds himself picking up a date for the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Affection

**Author's Note:**

> brodinsons asked for some Hooker!Chris/Exec!Tom RPS and the idea wouldn't leave me alone. So I wrote it.

Tom rubbed at his neck as he stared out the window of his office, frowning when he realized that the sun had gone down hours ago. Worse, he still had piles of paperwork to do before he could leave. He could have delegated some of the work to his employees, but they had their own jobs to do. At least it was Friday, so he wouldn't have to come in to the office for two days, and that was the driving force that got Tom to finish the remaining paperwork still on his desk.

When Tom finally left the office, his tie was undone, his jacket was slung over his arm, the top couple buttons of his red dress shirt were undone, and his blond curls were mussed from him repeatedly running his fingers through them. He slipped behind the wheel of his 1935 Bentley and sighed as the engine purred to life. Work left him tired and frustrated, and with too little time to do anything about said frustration. There was a part of town that was well known for relieving stress and frustration. He'd always avoided those roads, not wanting to stoop to the level of paying for companionship, but one could only take so long being alone.

So this night, Tom found himself driving down a dark road that was almost completely deserted, his heart falling as each block passed with no one catching his eye. He'd almost given up hope of finding anyone to keep him company for the night when his headlights flashed over golden hair and a black leather jacket. His car slowed down and the window rolled down before Tom realized what he'd done and a man with long blond hair pulled back into a ponytail and blue eyes was leaning in his window.  
Tom's mouth opened and closed a couple times, but nothing came out, until his teeth clicked shut when the man smirked at him.

"First time?" the man asked with a wink that made a shiver crawl down Tom's spine before he stiffened and sat up a little straighter.

"How much for the whole night?" Tom asked, his eyes skimming over the way the man's arms bulged beneath the smooth leather.

The man checked his watch and then back to Tom. "It's already late. $400. From now until whenever you want me to leave in the morning," he said, smirk firmly in place.

Tom nodded like he was thinking it over, but he knew the moment the man's head poked in his window that he'd be taking him home; he just hadn't realized it then. 

"What's your name?" he asked, meeting eyes as blue as the ocean.

"Chris."

"Tom. Nice to meet you," he said and nodded towards the passenger side of the car.

"Before I get in, there are things I don't do," Chris said, keeping his light smirk in place even as the conversation turned serious.  
"Like?"

"Anything that requires a safe word."

Tom laughed. "Good. That's not what I was looking for."

"All right, then," Chris said and jogged around to the other side of the car, his eyes lingering over the contours of the car much the same way Tom's eyes were lingering on Chris' body.

It took 10 minutes to get across town to Tom's penthouse building. They didn't speak, but Chris seemed rather content to sit and watch the city go by. Tom slipped his jacket back on when he got out of the car before he headed for the bank of elevators. Chris followed at Tom's side through the garage, into the elevator, still silent. Tom watched Chris out of the corner of his eye, watched him cross his arms over his chest, how he leaned against the back wall of the lift, one foot braced against the wall.  
"Aren't you supposed to ....?” Tom trailed off with a wave of his hand in the air, unsure how to finish the sentence.

Chris turned, leaned his shoulder against the wall and grinned. "My clients usually prefer it if I don't appear too obvious until we're inside their home or hotel, for appearances sake. I figured you would be much the same," he explained, watching Tom's reaction.

"How professional of you," Tom said, keeping his face blank.

"Most men don't like to advertise that they take other men home off the street for sex," Chris said with a half a shrug. "I get more repeat customers if I play along." 

"You don't have to worry about that with me," Tom said and smiled, his eyes flicking to the panel on the wall that said they had another 20 floors to go before they reached his floor.

"In that case," Chris said, moving to cage Tom in with his arms and lean in to nip at his mouth. His lips slanted over Tom's mouth, kissing lightly to gauge his response before teasing his tongue along the seam of Tom's lips.

Tom let himself sink into the kiss, his hands coming up to rest on Chris' hips, his thumbs slipping under Chris' leather jacket and t-shirt. His fingers found bare skin as he leaned into the kiss, his tongue snaking out to rub against Chris', sucking his into Tom's mouth.

The elevator dinged, doors remaining closed, and Tom pulled back from Chris' mouth. "This is my floor," Tom said, slipping a hand into his pocket to pull out his keys and inserted one into the panel next to the doors, turning it to unlock the doors, but they still didn't slide open until he pressed his thumb against the panel.

The doors opened onto a small entrance way with a coat room to the left and a side table for keys and mail on the right. His mail had already been brought up and left on the table for him to sort through later. Off the entryway was a sunken living room with couches built into the walls of the lowered platform, the backs coming up barely above the floor of the rest of the open room. One corner of the living area was carpet covered stairs instead of couch. The kitchen and dining room were to the left, covered in tile and marble and stainless steel. The bedroom was to the right, all plush carpets, soft pillows and cedar furnishings, with an en suite bathroom right off that was all tile and glass and chrome.

Chris spun around, taking it all in, his eyes catching on the view out the bank of windows that lined an entire wall of the apartment, a part of him itching to go out onto the balcony and feel the rush of wind against his face as he took in the skyline.

Tom chuckled to himself as he headed for the kitchen to raid his refrigerator for a quick bite to eat, tossing his suit jacket over the back of a chair as he went, calling over his shoulder to ask if Chris would like something to eat or drink. He may have been paying the man to be there, but that didn't mean he had to be rude.

"Just a glass of water, if you don't mind," Chris said from much closer than Tom was expecting.

Tom turned to find Chris standing at the counter between the kitchen and the dining room. He just nodded and got a glass out and handed it over to Chris filled with ice water before he made himself a quick sandwich.

"Sorry," he said after his first bite. "I skipped dinner at the office. I'm sure this is very romantic," Tom added with a small laugh.

Chris let out a chuckle as well. "There isn't very much about paying a stranger to have sex with you that is romantic. It's rarely about romance," he said and took a sip of his water. "No offense."

"None taken," Tom said after a moment. He took a few more bites of his sandwich while he thought. “How … I mean.”

“It’s just a job that I enjoy,” Chris said, leaning against the bar. “It’s not about romance or being sexy,” he added, angling his head to get a look at Tom’s ass. “Though, this will definitely not be a hardship.”

Tom chuckled. “Thanks. I think.” He finished his sandwich and washed his hands in the sink and put the dirty knife in the sink. “I suppose there’s a small matter of your payment before we begin,” Tom said and led the way to the bedroom, tugging at his tie and pulling it loose as he walked.

Chris smirked as he watched Tom’s ass for a second while following Tom. “There’s also the small matter of me fulfilling my end of this little arrangement.”

“Oh? And what exactly is that?”

“Making you moan when you come.”

Tom’s steps faltered for half a second before he shook his head and went into the room, tossing his tie into a small hamper to be washed later. “Straight to the point, hmm?” he asked as he pulled his wallet from his pocket and counted off $400 and held it out to Chris.

Chris reached out for the money slowly. “You’re not concerned that I’ll steal the rest?” he asked as he pocketed the money and stepped closer to Tom.

“I suppose there’s a rather large measure of trust involved here. I’ve brought you to my home. You know where I park my car. It wouldn’t take much to find out exactly who I am and cause me a large amount of trouble. So I have to trust that your discretion will be paramount, but I have no way of ensuring it. And if I’m trusting you with that, then it is a small matter to trust you with the location of my wallet.”

“Good point,” Chris said, stepping inside Tom’s personal space and starting to work on the buttons on Tom’s dress shirt.

Tom leaned forward and caught Chris’ mouth, his tongue sweeping into Chris’ mouth, his hands pushing the leather jacket from Chris’ shoulders. Chris’ t-shirt was next, getting pulled up until Chris had to raise his arms and break their kiss for a second so that Tom could tug it off. As soon as the shirt was out of his way again, Tom’s lips were on Chris’ once more, teeth nipping lightly at Chris’ lower lip.

Chris’ hands pushed at Tom’s shoulders, the shirt sliding off his arms to land in a pile on the floor. He ducked his head and traced the line of Tom’s jaw to his neck with lips, tongue, and teeth. Chris pulled back for a second to ask a question, but his gaze caught on Tom’s naked chest and he just took it in for a moment, enjoying the lines of lean muscle under pale skin.

“Problem?” Tom asked, his hands pausing on Chris’ shoulders.

“No. Sorry.” Chris shook his head to clear it. “Not used to being picked up by men as gorgeous as you.” He paused to stare again to make sure Tom got his point. “Do you mind marks?” he asked, his thumb tracing over Tom’s ribs.

“Keep it below the collar,” Tom said, and then paused. “Wait, what?” he asked, not sure he’d heard correct. “Gorgeous?”

Chris chuckled. “Yes,” he said, leaning back in and sucking at Tom’s neck for a second, not enough to leave a mark that high on his neck, before moving down to nip and suck at his chest. He left a trail of kisses and little nips from his upper chest to Tom’s right nipple, swirling his tongue around the nub of flesh.

“Is flattery part of the package?” Tom asked, his head falling back as he enjoyed Chris’ mouth on his body.

Chris chuckled without taking his mouth from Tom’s body for a minute. “Flattery? No. Truthful compliments? At my discretion,” he answered before tugging at Tom’s belt. “Come on.” Chris pulled Tom towards the bed, unbuckling Tom’s belt as they went.

Chris backed Tom against the edge of the bed, his fingers working at the buttons on Tom’s pants, letting them drop to the floor, leaving him with only his boxers, socks, and shoes left. They both chuckled when Tom’s pants got caught around his shoes and he had to kick them off to free his feet so that he didn’t fall over.

Tom found himself quite thoroughly divested of all clothes in rather short order and pushed onto his back on his bed. He looked up at Chris rather petulantly, considering the other man still had his pants on and completely done up, with just a teasing hint of pale hair peaking above the waist band of his jeans and trailing up to Chris’ navel. Tom looked down at himself and found that he’d even lost his boxers somewhere. With Chris’ unfair advantage in mind, Tom started to sit up, his hands reaching out towards Chris’ jeans, only to be stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

“Not yet,” Chris said as he popped the top button his jeans with his other hand and then lean close to trail his mouth from Tom’s neck to his belly button.  
Chris slowly removed his pants as his mouth and hands explored Tom’s body, finding sensitive spots that made Tom squirm and others that had him choking back a moan. By the time that the buttons were all undone on his jeans, Chris’ cock was throbbing in time with the rush of blood in his ears and he could see that Tom wasn’t fairing much better. There was a small pool of pre-come on his stomach and a thing line connecting it to the head of his cock. Chris’ ego swelled to see the state that Tom was in over such a little thing as Chris’ hands and mouth on his body. He was panting lightly, his cheeks flushed, a light sheen of sweat covering most of his body, and Tom’s own hands fisted in the blankets beneath him.

Pulling two condoms and a tube of lube from his pocket, Chris finally shucked his jeans and settled his hips between Tom’s knees. One condom was quickly rolled onto his dick and the other Chris slipped onto Tom’s cock with a few swift strokes that made Tom’s back arch off the bed and a groan drag its way out of his throat.  
Lube coated fingers probed and prodded and stretched Tom’s ass, working him open. Tom moaned even as his mind wondered how he’d ended up on the receiving end of this encounter. He didn’t have a particular preference, but for some reason, he’d just assumed that he would be the one on top.

Chris noticed that Tom’s mind wasn’t completely focused on what he was doing to his body. “I must not be doing my job right if you can still think this much,” Chris said as he ran a finger from his left hand through the wrinkles on Tom’s forehead. His other hand twisted and his fingers, still inside Tom, brushed over his prostate, dragging a moan from Tom while his hips lifted off the bed, unconsciously seeking more friction.

“Shit,” Tom hissed as his hands scrambled for better purchase on the bed covers. His eyes caught on Chris’ smirking face and he starts to sit up with a growl, intent on reversing their position.

Chris hooked one of Tom’s knees over his shoulder and pushed up, dumping Tom back flat. “Relax. If you can’t have fun with someone you’re sleeping with, you probably shouldn’t be in bed with them,” he said and placed a kiss to the inside of Tom’s knee.

“Fun? Is that what you call this sweet torture you seem to have perfected?” Tom asks. Despite his words, he settles back against the mattress and pushes his hips down on Chris’ fingers.

Chris chuckled as he dropped Tom’s leg back to the bed and pulled his fingers free of Tom’s ass before shimmying up the bed to nestle his hips between Tom’s thighs, his cock snugged tightly to Tom’s ass.

“Last chance for a refund and send me on my way?” Chris offered with his lips brushing against Tom’s neck. He couldn’t look at him and ask that question. Chris didn’t want to stop, but if he was told to, he would respect his client’s wishes.

“Have I given you some sign that I was displeased so far? If you don’t finish, I will sue you for breach of oral contract,” Tom said, even knowing it was a hollow threat. The first person to ask what the ‘oral contract’ had been about would laugh him out of any office or courtroom he was in.

Chris hid his grin in Tom’s neck and reached down to position the head of his cock at Tom’s entrance. He pushed in with little resistance thanks to the prep time he took. Even so, it was a tight fit and he had to work his way in with short thrusts, the push and pull enough to have Chris’ eyes closing so he could focus on the delicious drag of each stroke.

It only took a few slow thrusts to for them to build up a rhythm, hips meeting with force. Tom’s legs wrapped around Chris’ hips, urging him faster, deeper, his head pushed back into the pillowy mattress top, baring his neck as he swallowed. Chris’ fingers wrapped around Tom’s cock and stroked in time with their hips, drawing a surprised shout from Tom.

One of Tom’s legs dropped from Chris’ hip, his toes digging into the bed to help give him better leverage. Chris changes his angle just a bit and gets another surprised cry from Tom when the head of his cock brushes against Tom’s prostate. Tom’s fingers scrambled against the bed, simultaneously trying to push away and pull himself closer, his body looking for that edge to fall over while still trying to drag the pleasure out for as long as he could.

Tom was coming, filling the condom far sooner than he would have liked, his orgasm rippling through his body, his toes curled and his teeth digging into his lower lip as a low moan dragged out of his throat. Every muscle in his body tensed as his back arched clear off the bed, his shoulders practically his only contact point with the bed.  
Chris’ forehead pressed to Tom’s shoulder as Chris’ own orgasm snuck up on him, his rhythm faltering and stuttering out as his cock pulsed in Tom’s ass. His hand that hadn’t been around Tom’s dick fisted in the sheets next to Tom’s head as a groan filled the room. Chris’ hips thrust a few last times, milking his cock in Tom’s ass before he sagged against the warm body beneath him.

With a quick kiss to Tom’s chest, Chris pulled the condom from Tom’s cock and tied it off before doing the same with his own condom. He looked around for a second and then Tom’s arm flopped in the direction of a side table.

“Under there,” Tom said as he enjoyed the relaxed sensation that had suffused his body after his orgasm.

Chris leaned over and tossed them into the trash before lying next to Tom on the bed. “Most people prefer it if I leave afterward,” he said as he pulled the top blanket over Tom.

Tom snorted and rolled over so that he could rest his head on Chris’ shoulder. “You said I had you until whenever I wanted you to leave in the morning. Don’t think I’m done with you yet,” he said and let his lips trace against Chris’ impressive bicep.

Chris chuckled and wrapped his arm around Tom’s shoulders and settled in to rest before finding out what exactly Tom wanted to do with him next, excitement curling in his stomach. A smiled curled his lips up when he heard Tom’s breathing even out as he fell asleep. Despite the unfamiliar surroundings, it only took a few minutes for Chris to feel himself start to drift off.


End file.
